Forum:MOS/International Prices
Recently, asked me which countries we should be using for the prices in the MOS. Before this, I hadn't really considered it and thought the prices would have really been pretty much the same. However, I just checked this for three countries using Euros (€), and noticed that Germany's price for 8086 was €26.99, whereas France Metropolitan's was €27.90 and Belgium's was €27.99. So, I was wondering what we should do about this. Really, all I can think of is to select one country for each currency, and state in the MOS what country is used. The countries I've come up with are for USD use the United States, for the Pound use the United Kingdom, and for AUD use Australia. The only tricky one I think is the Euro. LEGO's Shop website has 11 countries listed which use the Euro- Austria, Belgium, Finland, France Metropolitan, Germany, Ireland, Italy, Luxembourg, Netherlands, Portugal and Spain. So, if anyone has any opinions on which countries to use (for Euros or the other currencies), or any alternate suggestions, please put them here. 06:21, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :We could put the prices into a collapsible table if the list gets too long. I'm currently working on a new infobox design that could also display international set names. -- 09:59, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::How about NZ? 19:25, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::NZ $ was voted down when we were choosing which currencies to use. But, if a new infobox accomodates for more prices, it could be added there. 22:37, February 12, 2010 (UTC) So should we decide which currencies should be used for now, in the time between now and when the new set infobox is proposed? 02:55, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :We should choose a country and take the prices of that country of LEGOshop.com. How about a vote on the different countries? And btw, I think it would make sense to leave out ALL prices on the years pages, only in US $. 12:57, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I live in Canada and sometimes I could put up the Canadian prices. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 12:59, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I would propose as standard for €-prices the German prices. There are at least 7 significant reasons: * Germany is regarded as an important key market for LEGO Company. Without the big success of LEGO toys especially in Germany in the 60s, 70s and 80s LEGO would never become that what it is today. So in Germany LEGO is market leader on toys - selling the most sets in Europe there. * Beside the UK all sets are released at first in Germany - e.g. 3222 Helicopter and Limousine or all LEGO Games * German prices are usually the average of all €-prices as well as the taxes are with 19% average in the EU * Germany is the geographical center of the €-zone - and important founder nation of the EU and the € * so Germany has also the central position for distribution all over Europe * The German speaking market has over 100 million people - 2 times more than the French for example * Germany is friendly neighbour of LEGO-home Denmark * ...and last but not least - what surprise: it's my home country ;-) --Vidiator 19:21, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :I disagree in point 2 because BIONICLE sets were released in USA first, but the rest is right. And: You live there too? :D *Go germany* 16:39, February 18, 2010 (UTC) * I like the idea of the collapable table.. --Lcawte 16:45, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :I support everything Vidiator said. :3 And I propose to use DM for pre-Euro prices, since this was one of the most stable (if not THE most stable) currency in the would-be Eurozone, making it more useful for comparisons. -- 16:47, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'm ok with using German pricing too, it seemed to most logical to go with. 22:19, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :How about pounds (UK)? ::As far as I know, we already include these, see Brickipedia:Manual of Style. 18:43, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I was reading this and it appeared that you weren't including... ::haha, lols Samdo. But on serious note, I think that the countires LEGO is most popular in (US, UK, Germany, Denmark, Canada), should be listed if available, perhaps by some kind of table within the infobox or a coding. Just a few suggestions to throw out there. -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I PRESS SMASH BUTTON!']] 15:27, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::We are a LEGO wiki, aren't we? Designed to be helpful and give the most helpful information? So shouldn't we have the most popular LEGO countries here, and the countries where the most people edit or use it come from? 18:16, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::We should stick to LEGO's biggest countries: Europe, Germany, the US, Canada, and Australia. Canada is the underdog of LEGO. We sell a lot, we have a lot to sell, yet nobody seems to acknowledge us.. not even LEGO.com, who never made a LEGO.ca and removed 3/4 of our stores and moved them into america <( [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 21:04, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Agree with GG360 but Europe is not a country. User Denmark and Germany (for Europe). 01:20, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :That would add the Krone to the list of stuff we have. Also, when saying in the MoS add the Euro price, do we specify Germany, as otherwise people may be adding others ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 09:39, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes, specify Germany, as it is the #1 LEGO Market in the World. 13:58, August 26, 2010 (UTC)